Chapter 05
The beginning of the writing of the fifth chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 28:th October 2013 and was compleated on the 30:th October 2013. The chapter Pinkie, Rosa, Minccino and ARC travelled back in time to just twenty minutes before the fake Pinkie Pie would arrive and kill Twilight and the others. They landed on a grassy field next to the hill and saw Twilight and the other preparing the picnic. Rosa wanted to warn them about the attack, but Pinkie had thought about a plan of epic proportions. So our four heroes hid, behind a bush and awaited the attack. They waited and waited and waited, and then Minccino spotted the fake Pinkie Pie arriving. The real Pinkie Pie flexed her Pinkie-muscles and prepared her attack. Twilight Sparkle saw whom she thought was the real Pinkie waved at her. The fake Pinkie did not reply she just stretched out her smile as wide as she could and just when she was only about ten meters from Twilight Sparkle. The real Pinkie jumped forwards and kicked the fake one in the face. - Stay of my friends, you monster, shouted Pinkie Pie at the fake one who was not prepared for the sudden attack! - What, how could this be, asked the fake one in a raspy male-sounding voice? Pinkie? - It is over Creepypasta, shouted Rosa as she Minccino and ARC jumped out of their hiding place! You shall not hurt these ponies! - Can somebody explain what the hay is going on, said Rainbow Dash? The fake Pinkie Pie looked at the ponies for a while, and then it started to laugh quietly and then laughed louder and louder. The other members of the mane 6 now realised that the sky was turning red and the ground turned white. So they grabbed their Elements of Harmony and prepared for battle. Even though they had no idea what they were going to face in combat. - You are still too late, said the fake Pinkie. Hahaha, Ponyville’s time-line has already been split up and thanks to you murdering your friends; my master’s plans will come closer to reality! Muhahaha! - What are you talking about, asked Pinkie Pie? - You see! This is just a fraction of the main time-line that I was sent to keep disrupted, so that even more ponies would be filled with hatred towards you. Including you rock-farming family! - Don’t you dare do anything to my family, you monster! - You shall not hurt anyone as long as we live, said Twilight Sparkle! But the fake Pinkie just laughed at the ponies, it then looked at the ponies and said out loud: - Muhahaha! You think you stand a chance against me? I have already won! Then the fake Pinkie Pie transformed itself into a dark blob that split up into two and then formed two physical bodies. Rosa pulled out her sword, while Pinkie Pie pulled out her party cannon out of thin air. Then suddenly the two Creepypasta revealed their identities; one of them was man around his thirties with white shirt, black pants, white face, black hair, a large red mouth and two eerie looking eyes. The other was a wolf-like dog with a human-like smile. Our heroes and the other ponies had never seen anything like this in their lives and most of them, especially Fluttershy who hid behind Rainbow Dash. After their transformations was over, the man said: - Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jeff the Killer and this is my pet: Smile Dog. Now, prepare your doom unless you surrender to Creepy Red! - Over my dead body, shouted Rosa! Get over them everyone! And so the battle started. Rosa, Minccino, ARC and the mane 6 ran towards the two Creepypasta and Jeff ordered Smile Dog to attack Fluttershy. Fluttershy tried to hold the dog back with her hooves, but it just kept coming back and smiled at her. Then it started to sing Pinkie Pie’s smile song in a demonic voice. Which emotionally scarred Pinkie, so she ran towards the dog and helped Fluttershy. Jeff the Killer fought the others and could hold himself up pretty well, despite being outnumbered. Then Twilight used a spell that blinded the killer for a short time, so Rosa could cut of his right arm. She also tried to cut of his left arm, but she was punched to the side. While Jeff ran and had a one on one fight against ARC, Applejack told the mane 6 to prepare the Elements of Harmony, so they could destroy the Creepypastas with a rainbow. But Rosa wasn’t sure if the Elements of Harmony could work against Creepypastas. Applejack understood the dilemma and ran off to help Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie fighting against Smile Dog. Rosa ran up to help ARC fighting Jeff, but he foresaw her attack and avoided her just in time. She almost stabbed ARC with her sword, she apologized and ARC forgave her. Suddenly the environment changed and the entire battle got transported so the battle could be seen in the present day. The fact that the real Pinkie Pie had travelled back to the past to fight an imposter that suck ass has opened the connection between the part of the timeline that was removed with the main one. Everyone that hated who they thought was Pinkie Pie for killing their relatives and friends, saw her fighting against the Smile Dog along with Fluttershy, Minccino and Applejack. Mr. & Mrs. Cake saw the battle and hid their babies inside the bakery, Shining Armour ran towards the battle and tried to help but he was unsuccessful, since the battle still took place in a separate timeline. Jeff now activated some kind of machine that created clones of Pinkie Pie that ran towards her; these were easily defeated by the real Pinkie. The battle lasted for at least ten more minutes and our heroes started to feel tired, the Smile Dog had an unspeakable ability to drain peoples and ponies power. So they all started to feel much weaker. But Rosa refused to give up; she tried to charge up an extra powerful slash with her sword. But Jeff laughed at the idea and told them that it was no use. Then he heard a crying sound from behind. Fluttershy had pulled out the entire skeleton of Smile Dog. This caused the heroes to gain their powers back. Jeff looked sadly at his dead dog, but then Fluttershy punched through his chest with her hove. The other ponies ran towards the killer and Twilight powered up the Element of Magic. Together with her friends, she created a powerful rainbow that flew straight towards Jeff. - TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKER, shouted all six of at once! The rainbow did not kill Jeff, but it sure weakened him enough for ARC to break his two knee caps and left elbow, for Minccino to perform “Hyper Voice” and for Rosa to deal the finishing blow by slashing the Creepypasta diagonally in half. Jeff the Killer and Smile Dog have been killed. Rosa and Minccino celebrated their victory against them, while the ponies that have seen the battle from the present day smiled. ARC and the ponies danced around in a circle, but he then realised that the sky was still red. Something wasn’t right! Then an even louder laughter started to echo, which stopped our heroes from celebrating. They looked into the sky and saw a gigantic red spider-looking creature descending from the heavens. It landed on the ground and looked at the heroes. - AH, what is that thing, asked Pinkie Pie? - Tails Doll, bring these two worthless sacks of shit two the swamp of sorrow, said the Spider-creature and pointed at Jeff the Killer and Smile Dog. - As you wish master, said Tails Doll in a voice that sounded like a five-year-old girl. Tails Doll flew down and threw the two killed Creepypastas in a huge bucket filled with a disgusting puke-green liquid. Then he grabbed the bucket and flew away into a portal. The spider-creature looked at the heroes and said in a voice that sounded like a thunderstorm. - Do not take this victory way to our hearts; these people were some of the weakest members of my army as well as the most boastful. That is why you were able to defeat them so easily! Then the spider-creature realised that our heroes just stared at it, so it said out loud: - What, am I not royal enough for you pathetic mortals? Don’t you know who I am? - Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games, said Pinkie Pie all happy! Um... Spider-Man! Gabe Newell! How about King Carnage? No! Red Creepy, Red Creepy! - Pretty close I have to say, I am Creepy Red: the supreme ruler of the Creepypasta Empire, said Creepy Red and almost smiled at Pinkie Pie, then it turned around towards Rosa who was scared, but tried to not hide her fears. And you must be Rosa Anarchy. The daughter of Stocking and Steven, the two morons who thought they stood a chance against Sonic.EXE! Rosa listened to the words of Creepy Red and demanded the exact location of Sonic.EXE so she could murder him. But Creepy Red did not say anything. - You might wonder why I am here, asked Creepy Red and looked at the heroes? Well, as you probably know. We Creepypasta’s have conquered Earth and it was way too easy, since Rosa’s parents were such wimpy pushovers! LOL! - So why do you want to corrupt this realm, asked ARC? You already have planet Earth, isn’t that enough? - HAH, that was just the first step of my plans to conquer the “Positivy-Verse”! - “Positivy-Verse”, asked Twilight Sparkle? - Yes, Equestria is just a mere country in the realm that exists to balance out the negativity that comes from my realm. You see, I conquered Earth just so I could gain access to the “Positivy-Verse”; I actually don’t care about Earth. That is why I left it alone! - So that is what Jeff meant with: “my master’s plans”, asked Rainbow Dash? - Possibly! But I have wasted enough time with you bronies and ponies! We will meet again! Then Creepy Red disappeared in a flash of light and when he left the “wall” separated the battle scene with the present faded away and the part that was disconnected fused into the main timeline. Our heroes looked around and saw that all the citizens of Ponyville cheered for them! Not long afterwards; Shining Armour, Princess Cadence, Big Mcintosh, Granny Smith, Mrs. & Mr. Cake and their foals, Cloudchaser, Flitter, the Diamond Dogs and several others ran towards their friends and relatives and hugged them. But Fluttershy became worried about her animal friends so she ran home to her cottage to see if everything was okay. Everything was back to normal! But then somebody ran towards the group and shouted out Pinkie Pie’s name. Pinkie ran towards the man and hugged him. Rosa and ARC were however surprised at the sudden event. - Deadpool, what the hell are you doing here, asked ARC? - I am so glad that everything is back to normal, said Deadpool and hugged Pinkie. Thank you very much for returning to me, my waifu! - Wade, I am not really your “waifu”, said Pinkie and nuzzled Deadpool. - Well, started Deadpool. Yeah, but you are still my favourite pony, since we share just so many similarities! - Excuse me for a moment, said ARC. Deadpool, can you please explain something to me? How are you able to be in Equestria without being transformed into a pony? - That is my “Chimichanga-energy”, answered Deadpool. That is what allows me to stay as a human in this absolutely fabulous world of Equestria, thank you Lauren Faust for creating this franchise and thank you Aranryanchampion for adding me to this story of yours! You rock woohoo! ARC looked at Rosa and Minccino and was just going to ask how Deadpool was able to know that he is the writer of this story. But then he remembered that it was Deadpool, so he did not ask the question. Soon afterwards Deadpool and Pinkie Pie went to Sugarcube corner to eat some cake. ARC waved at them and turned around to face Applejack to flirt with her. She did find it a little weird but she tried to stay calm. It was not often a stallion has made advanced towards her, well at least in the show. She asked ARC where Apple Bloom was and he said she was in the library. Rarity knew that if Apple Bloom was there, then Sweetie Belle was likely there too and the same for Scootaloo. So Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash said good bye to Twilight Sparkle, Rosa, Minccino and ARC and went to do their respective jobs. ARC looked at the purple mare that stood next to him, since he really liked the post season 1 version of her. But then he noticed that something was wrong with Princess Celestia’s number 1 student. - Twilight, where are your wings, he asked? - Wings, answered Twilight? You got to be joking! I am a unicorn, unicorns doesn’t have any wings. - But I thought you turned into an Alicorn in the Season 3 finale… - How? - You completed “Starsbirl the Weirded’s” unfinished secret masterpiece… - Hahaha, you cannot even say his name right, said Twilight and started to laugh! - Did I really say “Starsbirl the Weirded”, asked ARC to himself? I really do mean, Starswirl the Bearded. Rosa and Minccino laughed at ARC’s mistake and he later started to laugh as well. They laughed and laughed and laughed, but then suddenly Rosa received a headache and heard a voice inside her head: - Rosa, you must save the “Positivy-Verse” from Creepy Red, it is the only way you can save Earth! Minccino and ARC helped Rosa to get back up on her legs. ARC asked her what happened and she told him that it was Stocking who wanted them to hurry and stop Creepy Red. ARC stomped the ground and allowed her and Minccino to climb on to his back, then he galloped to the library. With Twilight Sparkle curiously following them. They also said good-bye to the other ponies that went to their friends and family members to announce their return. When the four of them opened the door to the library, they saw that the CMC and Spike had created a machine similar to the one Datamon used to transport Rosa and her friends to Ponyville. When Spike saw Twilight, he ran towards her and hugged one of her front legs. It looked so adorable; they were like siblings to each other. Then Scootaloo walked towards Rosa and said: - While you were gone, we managed to create this machine. It is able to see how much of Ponyville has been corrupted and it can transport at least ten ponies to a random location. - Did you say: “random location”, asked Rosa? - Yes, we can even see were you ended up through this monitor, said Sweetie Belle. ARC looked at the machines computer screen and saw a line that most likely represented the correct timeline for this realm. When it was correct, it would glow green. But it was dark-yellow and there was another line that was placed above the main line. - Wait a minute, said ARC. Is this machine telling us, that there is another part of the timeline missing besides the part that Jeff and Smile Dog was ordered to remove? That could explain why Twilight Sparkle doesn’t have her wings. - It seems to be the case, said Apple Bloom. I know that you flirted with my sister; you are such a funny pony! Hehehe - Yes, I admit. I am in love with your older sister, said ARC. I just hope that I am not being creepy, since I am actually a human. Or maybe I am, okay I am sorry… It’s just that your sister has never received any praise for all the hard work she does for Sweet Apple Acres and Ponyville. - I think the machine is ready to transport us to the missing part of the Pony-timeline, said Scootaloo. Are you guys ready? - Sure, said Rosa. But are you sure that the machine works probably, maybe we should test it first. Is there anyone that we all hate, that we want to get rid of? - I know exactly who should try the machine on, said Spike with an evil look on his face. He went up to ARC and whispered in his ear, when Spike was done. They both grinned evilly at each other and ran off to find a certain owl. After a few minutes they came with Owlicious trapped in a cage. This caused Twilight to freak out, but ARC said that she really must show a lot more respect towards Spike and not try to replace him with an owl that is a bigger Mary Sue than Bella Swan! Twilight thought and realised how much Spike really meant to her and agreed to use her magic to start the machine. The CMC was also a little disappointed that they did not choose Diamond Tiara. But Rosa said that she would one day take care of her personally, she would pay for all the torment put the CMC and mostly Apple Bloom through. So the cage was placed in the teleporting circle and Twilight charged up her magic to activate the machine. After a short while, it started to shake violently and then in a flash of light Owlicious was gone. Twilight Sparkle laid down on the floor to rest her magic, the spell was more complicated than she thought. Apple Bloom looked at the machines monitor and confirmed Owlicious’ location: - He has been transported into the centre of the sun! - YES, shouted ARC! There is no way that owl, can live through that! Since it is 15,000,000 degrees Celsius in there. Muhahahaha! Now if we only could transport whole episodes there, so they could be destroyed. - Yeah, but we have a mission to go through, said Rosa. ARC looked at the little girl and smiled, she was correct. There was no time to remove bad episodes for existence. That was not why they were here. They were here to stop Creepy Red from conquering the “Positivy-Verse”. There would be plenty of time for that later. Twilight Sparkle looked up and saw Spike standing in front of her and sand: - I’m the S to the P to the I-K-E and no other dragon assist Twilight Sparkle like me; I am Spikylicious! Twilight Sparkle looked at the baby dragon and smiled, she really did like him. Despite what happened in that episode where this owl was first introduced. But then Rosa realised something very important and said out loudly: - Wait a minute! If the owl, was transported into the centre of the sun and the location is decided by randomness. Then we might end up there as well! - Sweet Celestia, you are right, said ARC. How can we possibly know if we end up in that separate part of the Pony-timeline and not in Sugar Rush or hell, G 3 Ponyville? - I have an idea, said Rosa. I will help the CMC to upgrade the machine, now that we know it at least works. While you ARC, you try to find a unicorn pony that has magic powerful enough to make the machine work. Since it made “Twily-Wily” here, really tired. ARC nodded his head and ran off to find another unicorn. He also laughed a little when Rosa called Twilight: “Twily-Wily”. He ran around all over the place looking for any volunteers: he asked Trixie, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings and several others. But they all had their reasons why they could not help. It was mostly because ARC could not help but to flirt with them. After he was rejected by Colgate, he was ready to give up when he saw Fluttershy walking around. - Hello Fluttershy, ARC said politely. - Uhm, hello, said Fluttershy quietly. - Do you know someone that has really strong magic potential besides Twilight Sparkle? - Well, there is Princess Celestia, but she is so busy with her royal duties. Why do you ask? - You see, the CMC and Spike have built a machine that is able to transport ponies to other dimensions. We tried it on Owlicious and it works just fine, but it really exhausted “Twily-Wily”, so we need someone else that could help. - Oh, I know exactly who can help, said Fluttershy out loud and ran off. ARC sat down on a bench and read the newspaper while he was waiting. The paper said something about a half pony-half-dragon who got molested by a princess. Yeah, this is written in the main paper. Sometime later, Fluttershy came back with someone that has a huge amount of magic. ARC was surprised but accepted this person’s willing to help. So the three of them went to the library and everyone that was inside became surprised at whom ARC had brought, mostly Twilight: - Are you serious? You brought Discord? - I asked Fluttershy and she told me that he was the only one she knew that had powerful magic besides you, ARC said. - And I promise, to use my magic for good instead of evil, said Discord and bowed down to Twilight. Besides, I do not want to lose my only friend again and besides again: The royal sisters are busy doing their royal business so it was no use asking them. - Al right, let’s get moving, said Rosa and entered the circle of the upgraded machine. ARC, Minccino, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and the CMC went into the circle right afterwards. Rosa told Discord what he needed to do and he smiled at Twilight Sparkle. She was indeed worried about what he was going to do; she did not really trust him fully. When everyone said that they were ready, Discord snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Fluttershy got scared of the machines effect thanks to Discords magic and hid herself up in a tree. So when Discord realised that he was all alone in the library, he laughed and searched for a book to read. He eventually found what he was looking for: a fan-fiction about him and Fluttershy. Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Minccino.jpg|Minccino Aranryanchampion (pony).png|Aranryanchampion Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle Supporting Characters: Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Applejack.png|Applejack Deadpool.png|Deadpool Rarity.png|Rarity Stocking Rose.jpg|Stocking Rose (voice only) The Cutie Mark Crusaders.png|the CMC (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) Spike.png|Spike Discord.png|Discord Antagonists: Fake Pinkie Pie.png|Fake Pinkie Pie (dead) Jeff the Killer.jpg|Jeff the Killer (dead) Smile Dog.png|Smile Dog (dead) Creepy Red.png|Creepy Red Tails Doll.png|Tails Doll Owlicious.png|Owlicious (dead) Cameos: Mr. Cake.png|Mr. Cake Mrs. Cake.png|Mrs. Cake Pound Cake & Pumpkin Cake.png|Pound Cake & Pumpkin Cake Shining Armor.png|Shining Armour Add a photo to this gallery Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_4 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_6 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters